Kyungsoo Diary
by purple.unicorn91
Summary: [EXO Fic] Sebelum pergi, Kyungsoo menitipkan Baekhyun diary miliknya. Dan ternyata, tak hanya diary yang Kyungsoo titipkan padanya / "Baekie.. Tolong jaga Chanyeolku, ah aniyo.. Maksudku, Chanyeol kita :') jaga dia dengan baik ne.." / ChanBaek fic / genderswitch for uke / mind to r n r
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Kyungsoo Diary

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

Luhan as Luhan

Huang Zitao as Byun Zitao (Baekhyun dongsaeng)

Lee Sungmin as Byun Sungmin (Baekhyun umma)

Cho Kyuhyun as Byun Kyuhyun (Baekhyun appa)

Kim Ryeowook as Do Ryeowook (Kyungsoo umma)

anonymous as oppa penjual bubble tea

**Pairing(s) : **ChanBaek, slight!Chansoo, slight!KyuMin

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** semua cast di ff ini milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic kedua saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story. Dan khusus buat Chanyeol, bayangin penampilan dia kayak di mv Growl yang 1st version itu ne. kkkk :p enjoy my ff ^_^

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Soo ie.. Ajari aku bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi sepertimu.._

_-Baekhyun_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER I : Diary untuk Baekyun**

_"Baekhyunie.."_

_"Ne Chanyeolie.."_

_"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini.."_

_"M-mwo?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghaeyo Baekhyunie.."_

_"C-Chanyeol.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Chanyeol.. K-kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu seperti ini.."_

_"Sshhh.. Diam dan biarkan aku menciummu.."_

_"C-Chan-"_

_"Baekhyunie.."_

_"Baekhyunie.."_

"BAEKHYUNIIEEE! BANGUN SUDAH PAGIIII!"

GUBRAGG!

Seorang yeoja berwajah teramat manis bernama Byun Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari lantai kamarnya karena terjatuh secara tidak elit dari tempat tidur.

"Aishh umma~~! Lagi enak-enaknya mimpi indah malah dibangunin.."

protes Baekhyun pada ummanya tersayang sambil mengelus bokongnya yang cenut-cenut.

"Kalau tidak dibangunkan seperti itu kau tidak akan bangun" kata Sungmin, umma Baekhyun sambil membuka gorden di kamar Baekhyun. Cahaya matahari langsung menyilaukan seisi kamar Baekhyun dan ...

jeng.. jeng... jeng..

tampaklah isi kamar sang aegi tersayang pagi ini.

"Ya ampun Baekhyunie! Ini kamar apa kapal pecah?!" omel Sungmin, sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar. Baju kotor berserakan dimana-mana, komik-komik tergeletak di berbagai sudut ruangan, belum lagi sisa makanan, minuman, dan snack yang ikut bergabung melengkapi penampakan mengerikan kamar Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Umma~ Ya ampun. Pagi-pagi sudah membuat telinga panas saja. Umma jangan mengomel terus nanti cepat tua" kata Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan tidurnya di lantai.

"Umma sudah suntik kolagen tiap sebulan sekali jadi umma bakal awet muda terus," tanggap Sungmin santai, dan Baekhyun langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut begitu mendengar jawaban sang umma. "Aigoo.. Cepat bangun Baekhyunie. Kalau terlambat umma tidak akan tanggung jawab!"

"Umma~ 5 menit lagi juseyo~~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ckckck.." Sungmin umma hanya bisa berdecak melihat kelakuan putri tertuanya itu. "Cepat bangun dan mandi. Kalau tidak, umma tidak akan menyuruh Miinah ajumma membersihkan kamarmu hari ini"

"Heumm.. Tidak dibersihkan juga tidak apa-apa~" Baekhyun masih melanjutkan intim berduanya dengan lantai.

"Baekhyunie..."

"Eumm..." Baekhyun semakin menarik selimutnya.

"Baekhyun~"

"Grok~~" terdengar suara dengkuran Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUNIIEEE!" suara Sungmin umma kembali menggelegar dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus bangun sebelum telinganya semakin panas karena omelan non stop sang umma. Baekhyun dengan malas bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian memeluk Sungmin.

"Aishh.. Ne umma ku tersayang~ Chu~" kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi ummanya lama sekali hingga meninggalkan noda basah kemudian langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Dan Sungmin umma langsung tersadar sesuatu.

"BAEKHYUNIE JOROK! KAU KAN BELUM SIKAT GIGI!"

**:: Breakfast Couple::**

Ruang makan keluarga Byun~

"Aigoo.. Baekhyunie.. kapan anak itu sadar" desah Sungmin umma sekembalinya dari kamar Baekhyun. Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah sang suami yang sedang serius membaca koran pagi ini, kemudian mengoleskan selai coklat di roti untuk Baekhyun.

"Waahh.. Baek unnie tidak pernah bosan membuat umma darah tinggi pagi-pagi" kata Byun Zitao, maknae di keluarga Byun, yang terlihat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya hari ini.

Byun Kyuhyun, sang appa hanya menyeruput kopinya dan membuka koran halaman berikutnya, seperti sudah kebal dengan suasana ribut-ribut setiap paginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Pagi appa~ Pagi umma~ Pagi Zizi~~" sapa Baekhyun dengan sangat ceria. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan riang dan langsung duduk disebelah dongsaengnya.

"Ciieee.. Unnie. Semangat sekali" kata Zitao sambil menggigit roti coklatnya.

"Iya dong. Pagi-pagi harus semangat. Benar tidak appa?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyuhyun appa mengangguk namun masih tetap terfokus pada korannya.

"Ih appa. Aku dicuekin masa'" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Semangat tapi bangunnya telat sama saja" sindir Zitao. Baekhyun mendengus. Pagi-pagi begini adik satu-satunya itu sudah ingin mengajaknya perang.

"Iya memang unnie bangunnya telat. Daripada bangun pagi-pagi tapi matanya kelihatan seperti bangun tidur?" kata Baekhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Zitao memang memiliki kantung mata hitam yang membuatnya persis seperti panda dan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan cukup membuat Zitao tertohok.

"Appa~ Umma~! Baek unnie jahat!" rajuk Zitao.

"Yang ngajak perang duluan siapa?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baekhyun.. Zitao.. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian" lerai Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun? Oh sang appa tampan ini masih sibuk membaca koran.

"Ugh.. Dasar rambut bau!" ledek Zitao yang sepertinya masih ingin mengajak unnienya perang.

"Apa kau bilang?! Mata panda!"

"Baekhyunie! Zitao!" Sungmin berusaha melerai kedua putrinya lagi.

"Daging bacon basi!"

"Gucci freak!"

"Byuntae!"

"Yeoja muka sangar!"

Sungmin memijat keningnya pelan tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi melerai kedua putri manisnya itu. Sungmin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun -yang masih setia membaca koran-, lalu menatap suaminya, meminta pertolongan untuk melerai Baekhyun dan Zitao. Ekspresi hopeless -aegyo- sang istri tercinta hanya dibalas smirk khas seorang Byun Kyuhyun.

"Oke.. Baekhyunie sayang.. Sekarang sudah jam berapa~" tanya Kyuhyun membuat pertengkaran kedua putrinya terhenti untuk sesaat.

"Jam 7 kurang 5 menit appa~" jawab Baekhyun malas, dan tiba-tiba matanya langsung terbelalak lebar, "JAM 7 KURANG 5 menit! Wuaaa~ Aku terlambat! aku terlambat! Mati aku!" Baekhyun langsung terlihat seperti cacing yang ditaburi garam alias cacing kepanasan.

"Umma bilang juga apa." kata Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengedipkan satu mata dengan seksinya pada Sungmin, dan dibalas dengan kissy face dari sang istri untuk menunjukkan terima kasihnya. 'Suamiku daebak!'

"Bwee~~ Hahaa.." sementara Zitao menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat sang kakak kelabakan. Zitao masih santai menikmati sarapannya karena dia baru masuk sekolah jam setengah delapan.

"Aku pergi dulu appa, umma.." kata Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi umma dan appanya. "Bye Zizi mata panda jelek muka preman!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng lalu melesat ke pintu depan.

"BAEK UNNIE! AKU SUMPAHIN SUSAH DAPAT JODOH!"

**::Breakfast Couple::**

SMA Black Pearl..

Tiga orang yeoja sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di jam istirahat siang ini. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil mengaduk makan siangnya, ddokbokki dan fish cake, tanpa minat. Seperti bisa ditebak yeorobeun, Baekhyun terlambat sekolah pagi ini dan harus dihukum lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun terlambat, namun ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Biasanya seonsaengnim hanya memberinya hukuman berdiri di koridor saja. Rupanya sang seonsaengnim sudah terlalu kesal karena Baekhyun selalu saja terlambat, akhirnya sang seonsaengnim memberinya hukuman seperti itu untuk membuat efek jera pada Baekhyun.

"O-ow~ Seorang yeoja sedang galau~ Seorang yeoja sedang galau~ Syalalalalalala~" kata yeoja berwajah imut, bernama Luhan sambil bernyanyi, dan menggunakan sumpit sebagai micnya.

"Apa sih Lulu.. Lagi galau malah diejek. Dihibur dong" kata Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang masih manyun.

"Oh la~ la~" kata Luhan sambil memutar-mutar sumpitnya, "Uri Baekhyun yang manis~ Dengan cara apa ibu peri bisa menghiburmu~" sekarang Luhan berubah mode menjadi ibu peri dan Baekhyun langsung menatapnya horor. "Bagaimana kalau ibu peri memberi sebuah pelukan~" kata Luhan sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya imut membuat Baekhyun tambah merinding. Namun Luhan malah memeluk yeoja disampingnya itu dengan sangat erat.

Sementara itu seorang yeoja yang lain yang juga duduk didepan mereka bernama Do Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat keanehan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Wuaaa~~ Soo ie~ Tolong aku! Sesaakk~~" kata Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta karena pelukan erat Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, baby Soo~ baby Baekie kan lagi sedih. Jadi aku harus peluk" kata Luhan masih dengan 'ibu peri mode on' nya dan membuat yeoja bernama Kyungsoo tadi malah semakin tergelak.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama tersiksa dalam pelukan ibu peri Luhan, Baekhyun bisa kembali menghirup udara segar.

"Soo ie, senang sekali ya sepertinya melihat aku menderita" geram Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh sampai sekarang. Sementara Luhan masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut pada Baekhyun.

"Haha.. Mianhae. Habisnya kalian berdua lucu" kata Kyungsoo. Mata bulat lebarnya itu terlihat lucu saat dia sedang tertawa.

"Soo ie~ Aku capek sekali habis keliling lapangan sepuluh kali. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi merana.

"Ne Baekie. Aku mengerti kok. Makanya jangan terlambat. Kalau tidak terlambat kan kau tidak akan terkena hukuman seperti itu" ceramah Kyungsoo.

"Tuh dengar kata Kyungsoo seonsaengnim.." kata Luhan sambil menggigit ddokbokinya.

"Tapi.. Kalian berdua kan tahu. Bangun pagi bagiku itu seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Susah~~ Sekali~~" kata Baekhyun sambil mendengus ala drama. "Eotoke Soo ie? Lulu?"

"Berlebihan" desis Luhan.

"Heumm.." Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar sambil mengetuk dagunya, "Oh! Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu jam alarm dengan suara nyaring agar bisa membangunkanmu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Benar baby Soo. Kalau perlu yang suaranya kayak sirine polisi sekalian. Biar heboh!" kata Luhan bersemangat. Mata rusanya itu melebar excited.

"Heeii.. Memangnya kalian mau tetangga-tetangga aku pada panik karena mengira ada apa-apa di rumahku" kata Baekhyun sambil mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh.

"Ehem.. Apa aku mengganggu?" tiba-tiba suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi obrolan ketiga yeoja tadi. Dan ukuran mata Baekhyun seperti ingin mengalahkan lebarnya ukuran mata Kyungsoo kali ini begitu menyadari siapa namja yang ada di dekatnya sekarang.

Seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan potongan rambut pendek hitamnya**. **Namja yang sepertinya bisa mencuri hati yeoja manapun hanya dengan melihat senyumannya. Namja yang membuat namja lain langsung minder begitu melihat tubuh tingginya.

Dan tidak salah lagi, namja itu adalah namja yang tadi pagi hampir mencium Baekhyun dalam mimpi kalau sang umma tidak membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak elit.

_'Park Chanyeol..'_ jantung Baekhyun mendadak berdegup tak menentu. Namun yeoja itu masih berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aniya Chanyeolie. Duduk disini" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Sang namja mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sayang dan menampakkan senyuman lewat deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Oh ternyata.. Masih ada satu info tersisa tentang Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah namjachingu Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Luhan ssi.. Baekhyun ssi.."sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Luhan sambil tersenyum, namun senyumannya hanya senyuman datar, sangat berbeda dengan senyuman angelic menawan hati yang diberikan pada Kyungsoo tadi.

"Annyeong~" balas Luhan dengan nada ceria.

"An-Annyeong C-Chanyeol.." damn! Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mendadak gagap.

"Baekie.. Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin ditelan bumi.

_'Ugh! Sial! Kenapa wajahku harus ikut-ikutan merah. Tenang Baekie.. Tenang.. Anggap namja itu tidak ada'_

"Ah aniya. Cuacanya panas sekali disini. Benar tidak Lu?" tanya Bekhyun sambil melirik Luhan. _'Please.. Please.. Jawab iya rusaku yang manis~ '_

"Eum?" Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tidak juga.."

Baekhyun menyumpahnyerapahi Luhan dalam hati.

"Oh.. Ngomong-ngomong kita bertiga jadi ke toko buku kan hari ini?" kata Baekhyun mencoba mengakhiri topik 'kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba wajahnya merah' dan mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berempat. Oh tidak canggung juga sih. Karena Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo fish cake sekarang seperti tidak mempedulikan ada dua yeoja lain dihadapannya.

"Ah mianhae~ Aku ada latihan cheerleaders sehabis pulang sekolah.." jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Yah.." Baekhyun kecewa, "Kalau kau Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku ikut" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Aniya Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh ikut" Chanyeol menginterupsi. Dan dari jarak sedekat itu Baekhyun bisa melihat mata Chanyeol yang mengarah pada Kyungsoo, sangat tajam dan serius.

"Wae Yeolie~" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya aku bilang tidak boleh. Tidak boleh" kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Chanyeolie~ Aku hanya ke toko buku"

"Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

"Chanyeolie~" dan Kyungsoo balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon juga.

"Hei.. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol ikut juga menemani Kyungsoo. Beres kan?" Luhan memberi saran.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyumpahnyerapahi Luhan dalam hati.

"Gomawo untuk sarannya. Tapi turnamen basket akan dimulai beberapa minggu lagi dan aku harus latihan basket sepulang sekolah" jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar dan Luhan hanya bisa menjawab Oh.

Baekhyun pun bernafas lega karena sudah pasti Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut.

"Chanyeolie.. Pokoknya aku ingin ke toko buku!" Kyungsoo merajuk lagi dan kali ini menggoyang-goyang lengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo yah.. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah.." kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. _'Tidak boleh terlalu lelah?'_ Pikir mereka masing-masing.

"Aku hanya ke toko buku. Dan toko bukunya tidak jauh!" Kyungsoo semakin merajuk.

Untuk beberapa menit Baekhyun dan Luhan disajikan drama Chanyeol yang melarang Kyungsoo ke toko buku dan Kyungsoo yang bersikeras ingin ke toko buku.

"Baiklah" akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah dan Kyungsoo langsung bersorak kegirangan, "Tapi ingat, hanya ke toko buku saja. Arachi?" kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan tangannya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Eung.." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Baiklah.." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sayang, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih melihat ada sedikit raut ketidakrelaan di wajah Chanyeol untuk mengizinkan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kyaa~~ So sweet~" jerit Luhan ala fangirl dan membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum cool. Sementara Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dan akhirnya hanya bisa terkekeh.

Baekhyun memang terkekeh sekarang namun Baekhyun tidak bisa memungkiri ada rasa sakit yang mulai berdenyut di hatinya. Baekhyun langsung meyakinkan dirinya bahwa rasa sakit itu hanyalah rasa iri karena sampai sekarang belum ada namja yang menjadi pendampingnya, bukan rasa sakit karena cemburu.

**:: Breakfast Couple::**

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai rencana tadi siang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi ke toko buku. Baekhyun langsung menyambar ke area komik, sementara Kyungsoo lebih memilih ke area alat tulis. Cukup lama mereka berada disana, dan lebih tepatnya Baekhun lah yang membuat mereka lama berada disana karena yeoja manis itu keasyikan membaca komik. Baekhyun memiliki prinsip, selama toko buku membolehkannya membaca komik disana, maka baca komik gratis lebih baik daripada membeli.

Baekhyun langsung mencari Kyungsoo usai membayar komik yang dibelinya di kasir. Ternyata sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di sofa kecil di toko buku, sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah menunggu dari tadi. Namun ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo terlihat mengatupkan satu tangannya didada dan Baekhyun bisa melihat pundaknya yang naik turun tidak beraturan seperti tersengal. Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah ada didekatnya dan langsung memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya yang nampak pucat.

"Baekie, sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Nee.. Mian aku lama Soo ie" kata Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Berharap sahabatnya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Ne gwenchana Baekie.. Kau membeli apa tadi~" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada kelewat ceria seperti menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang memandangnya khawatir.

"Aku hanya membeli dua buah komik. Kau membeli apa ,Soo?" tanya Baekhyun. Pandangannya teralihkan ke plastik yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo meskipun masih diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Aku membeli pulpen berbentuk pororo dan lembaran keras untuk mengisi ulang diaryku." jawab Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun ber ooh ria. Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo gemar menulis diary. "Oh iyaa.. Habis ini kita kemana?"

"Tentu saja kita pulang" kata Baekhyun teringat kata-kata Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin bubble tea, Baekie. Kita beli bubble tea dulu bagaimana?" pinta Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin, Soo ie. Tapi kan kau sudah janji dengan Chanyeol. Nanti aku kena marah namjachingumu bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak akan. Aku yang akan membelamu nanti. Ne Baekie? Jebalyo~"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Chanyeol yang cool saja tidak bisa melawan sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo, apalagi dirinya? Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. "Nee Neee.."

"Yeyy~~ kajja~!" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada riang sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Eits.. Tunggu sebentar.. Soo ie.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun serius.

"M-mwo? Waeyo?" Kyungsoo terlihat gugup.

"Wajahmu pucat"

"Eh?" Kyungsoo langsung meraba wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sedang sakit lebih baik kita pulang" kata Baekhyun serius.

"Baekie, kau bicara apa? Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak sakit" kata Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yakin?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil handphone dari blazernya, "Kalau kau benar-benar sakit aku akan menelpon Chanyeol sekarang dan-"

"Jangan telpon dia!" Kyungsoo langsung mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong blazernya. "Jangan telpon dia, jebal. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Benar kan berarti kau sedang sakit sekarang" Baekhyun memasukkan handphonenya ke kantong blazernya lagi, tidak tega juga melihat Kyungsoo memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan, Baekie. Sepertinya karena sudah lama aku tidak minum bubble tea. Jadinya aku seperti ini" kata Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang agak telmi itu sedikit mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. 'Memangnya bisa ya sakit gara-gara sudah lama tidak minum bubble tea?' Pikirnya.

"Jadi kita beli bubble tea ya? Supaya nanti aku cepat sembuh. Ne Baekie~" Kyungsoo kembali merajuk mode on

"Haisshhh.. Ne nee.. Baiklah Tuan putri Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo yang masih tampak pucat dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Gomawo Baekhyunie.. Kau memang sahabatku yang paaliiinnnggg baik.." kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya di toko buku seperti ini dan langsung mengundang perhatian pengunjung disana. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ne Soo ie. Kau juga sahabatku yang paaliiinngggg baik.." Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun meniru nada bicaranya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan erat dan mengajaknya keluar toko buku.

**::Breakfast Couple::**

Kedai bubble tea langganan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terletak di taman kota, dan butuh waktu beberapa menit dari toko buku ke taman kota dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak begitu jauh memang jaraknya, namun Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas Kyungsoo yang semakin tidak beraturan dalam perjalanan mereka kesana. Wajah Kyungsoo pun tampak semakin pucat sekarang dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Namun Kyungsoo mengenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan kembali meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Sesampainya di taman kota, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo menunggunya sebentar di kursi taman tak jauh dari kedai bubble tea itu berada. Usai menanyakan apa rasa bubble tea yang Kyungsoo mau, Baekhyun langsung bergegas ke kedai bubble tea.

"Oppa! Choco bubble teanya satu dan Taro bubble teanya satu. Tidak pakai lama!" kata Baekhyun dengan nada panik.

"Annyeong Baekhyunie yang manis~ Lama tidak kelihatan. Kau tidak merindukan oppa?" kata oppa penjual bubble tea sambil mengedipkan satu matanya ke Baekhyun. Tidak menggubris sama sekali kepanikan Baekhyun.

"Oppa tidak usah genit! Cepat buat bubble teanya. Kyungsoo sudah menunggu! Daruraaattt!" kata Baekhyun semakin tidak sabaran.

"Eh iya~ Mana Kyungsoo ku yang manis dan baik hati itu?" rupanya oppa penjual bubble tea masih ingin menikmati wajah panik Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo mu yang manis dan baik hati itu sedang menunggu di kursi taman dan dia sedang sakit oppa! Palli~! Atau biar aku saja yang buat bubble teanya!" dan kali ini Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran.

Begitu mendengar Kyungsoo sakit sang oppa penjual bubble tea akhirnya ikut panik.

"Eh?! Kyungsoo ku sakit?! Ap-Apa rasa yang Kyungsoo mau?!"

"Choco bubble tea. Palli palli palli~~" kata Baekhyun menyemangati sang oppa penjual bubble tea yang terlihat panik sekarang. Oppa penjual bubble tea membuat Choco bubble tea secepat kilat dan setelah selesai langsung menyerahkan ke Baekhyun tanpa memberi penutup di gelasnya.

"Ini! Choco bubble tea! Cepat antar ke Kyungsoo!"

"Siap~!"

Baekhyun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya kembali ke kursi taman, namun Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung kala melihat orang-orang berkerumun disekitar kursi taman tempat Kyungsoo duduk tadi.

"K-KYUNGSOO YAHH!"

Choco bubble tea di tangan Baekhyun jatuh berceceran.

**::Breakfast couple::**

Tak ada yang lebih horror bagi Baekhyun selain melihat sahabat tersayangnya tergeletak pingsan di tanah dengan tangan mengatup di dada. Kyungsoo memang pingsan di taman tadi. Untung saja rumah Kyungsoo tidak jauh disana dan oppa penjual bubble tea berbaik hati membantu menggendongnya hingga kerumah.

Kyungsoo sempat siuman usai tiba di rumah. Dan setelah minum obat, yeoja itu kembali tertidur di kamarnya saat ini. Baekhyun dan Ryeowook, umma Kyungsoo, menemaninya di kamar. Ryeowook membelai sayang rambut hitam Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang wajah pucat sahabatnya tersayang dari tadi. Baekhyun lalu memandang Ryeowook yang juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai ummanya sendiri. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya.

"Wookie ajumma.. Kyungsoo sakit apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Ryeowook terlihat menghela nafas panjang begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun lalu terdiam sesaat. Baekhyun sudah ingin menarik pertanyaannya tadi namun Ryeowook akhirnya menjawabnya.

"Mianhae Baekhyunie. Kyungsoo... dia terkena penyakit lemah jantung sejak kecil. Penyakit yang sama dengan yang diderita appanya, dan membuat appanya harus pergi meninggalkan kita semua" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bergetar. Dan sekarang semuanya terjawab. Kenapa Chanyeol mati-matian melarang Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke toko buku tadi hanya karena tidak ingin Kyungsoo terlalu lelah. Baekhyun juga teringat, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya, dan terkadang Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari.

"K-kyungsoo.. D-dia.. Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku ajumma.. Dia juga tidak pernah memberitahu teman-teman yang lain" kata Baekhyun yang masih diliputi perasaan syok.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin merepotkan kalian dan membuat kalian khawatir."

"Apa Chanyeol tau?"

"Ne.. Awalnya Kyungsoo juga menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol akhirnya tahu karena ternyata dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo adalah appanya", kata Ryeowook umma sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Pantas saja Chanyeol begitu protektif pada Kyungsoo." gumam Baekhyun. Hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit kala mengingat begitu manisnya perhatian Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun kembali meyakinkan dirinya lagi, bahwa itu adalah rasa sakit karena sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum memiliki namjachingu, bukan rasa sakit karena cemburu.

"Baekhyunie.. Kau tidak tau saja, terkadang Kyungsoo sampai risih sendiri karena Chanyeol begitu protektif padanya" kata Ryeowook sambil terkekeh pelan dan Baekhyun ikut terkekeh. Biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, pikirnya

"Ajumma... Aku iri pada Kyungsoo. Dia yeoja yang sangat cantik, baik, disukai banyak orang, pintar, bahkan dia juga mempunyai namjachingu setampan dan seperhatian Park Chanyeol. Hidupnya begitu sempurna. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti Kyungsoo?" kata Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah sahabatnya tersayang yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyunie. Asal kau mau berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik" kata Ryeowook sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Heum.. Benar juga ajumma.." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Soo ie.. Cepat sembuh nee.. Ajari aku bagaimana caranya untuk bisa jadi sepertimu", air mata kembali berjatuhan di wajah Baekhyun meskipun dia sedang tersenyum sekarang, "K-kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan menemanimu ke kedai bubble tea lagi walaupun kau merajuk padaku. Pokoknya kau harus cepat sembuh. Arasso Soo ie? Hiks.. Arasso?" kata Baekhyun lirih. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawabnya.

**::Breakfast Couple::**

Hari-hari disekolah tanpa seorang Do Kyungsoo bagaikan langit tanpa matahari yang bersinar. Begitu kelam dan kelabu. Kelas memang berjalan seperti biasanya, namun semua tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa suasana kelas begitu berbeda. Tidak ada yeoja yang selalu menebarkan aura ceria lewat senyuman manisnya, tidak ada yeoja yang begitu peduli pada sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang kesulitan, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan saat guru bertanya siapa yang ingin menjadi sukarelawan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, dan tidak ada suara merdu milik Do kyungsoo saat pelajaran kesenian sedang berlangsung.

Dan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun sendiri, tidak ada yeoja yang menemaninya duduk disebelah bangkunya sekarang. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesepian.

Dua minggu berlalu..

Dan Kyungsoo belum juga kembali ke sekolah. Kabar terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar, Kyungsoo sedang dirawat di rumah sakit di luar negeri. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjenguknya karena Baekhyun begitu merindukan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan saat kepala sekolah masuk ke kelas. Tidak biasanya kepala sekolah datang secara pribadi ke kelas. Dan Baekhyun entah kenapa merasakan kabar buruk akan segera didengarkan olehnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke bangku Luhan di belakangnya, dan melihat wajah imut sahabatnya itu juga berubah tegang seperti merasakan firasat buruk yang sama dengan dirinya, begitu pula dengan ekspresi teman kelasnya yang lain.

Maldo andwae..

Semua siswa memasang ekspresi tegang kala seonsaengnim mereka terlihat syok usai dibisiki sesuatu oleh kepala sekolah.

Ternyata kabar buruk benar-benar mereka dengarkan di pagi itu.

Bagai petir di pagi buta, Do Kyungsoo, sahabat mereka tersayang harus pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Selamanya.

**:: Breakfast Couple ::**

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat dan syahdu. Guru-guru dan Siswa-siswi SMA Black Pearl, terutama teman sekelas Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata merasakan begitu kehilangan, dan Baekhyun juga berkali-kali menenangkan Luhan yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di pundaknya, meskipun rasanya Baekhyun juga ingin ada seseorang yang menenangkan hatinya yang juga diliputi rasa kalut sekarang. Dalam kekalutannya Baekhyun menangkap sosok Park Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Park Chanyeol, namjachingu sahabatnya tersayang.

Chanyeol terlihat tegar, meskipun Baekhyun bertaruh namja itu pasti sangat hancur. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas seperti mencegah air matanya untuk keluar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol ditinggal yeojachingu tercintanya dengan cara seperti itu.

Beberapa karangan bunga mulai diletakkan diatas makam Kyungsoo seiringan dengan perginya pelayat satu persatu.

Dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Baekhyun, dan Ryeowook ajumma yang masih bersimpuh disebelah makam Kyungsoo. Diantara semua pelayat tadi, justru Ryeowok lah yang terlihat paling tegar, bahkan dia tersenyum sambil mengelus pusara Kyungsoo.

"Wookie ajumma.." kata Baekhyun sambil ikut bersimpuh disebelah Ryeowook dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak yeoja itu. "Aku turut berduka cita.." lirih Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunie. Sepertinya Tuhan sayang pada Kyungsoo makanya dia mengambil Kyungsoo secepat ini. Mungkin appanya disana juga sudah rindu padanya" kata Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum meskipun air mata mulai berjatuhan di wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun akhirnya ikut menangis. Benar, Kyungsoo sangat baik, tentu saja Tuhan menyayanginya.

"Baekhyunie.. Jangan menangis" Ryeowook menghapus air mata Baekhyun, namun air mata Baekhyun malah berjatuhan semakin deras.

"Ajumma juga menangis. Bagaimana aku tidak ikut menangis.. Huhuu.." kata Baekhyun sambil sesenggukan dan berhasil membuat Ryeowook terkekeh dan langsung membelai rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Oh iya Baekhyunie.." Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"N-ne ajumma?"

Ryeowook menyerahkan diary bercover pororo pada Baekhyun.

"In-Ini apa ajumma?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang diary itu. Tentu saja dia tau itu adalah diary Kyungsoo.

"Ini diary Kyungsoo. Sebelum meninggal, dia bilang pada ajumma untuk menitipkan ini padamu"

"M-menitipkan?"

"Ne.. Dia bilang kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kau mau kan?" pinta Ryeowook.

Baekhyun berpikir, untuk apa Kyungsoo menitipkan diary itu padanya. Bukannya di dalam diary itu sudah pasti adalah rahasia Kyungsoo yang tidak mungkin dibeberkan pada orang lain? Namun akhirnya Baekhyun menerima diary itu, "Eung.. Baiklah ajumma. Aku akan merawat diary ini dengan baik"

"Baiklah. Gomawo Baekhyunie.."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kembali menatap makam Kyungsoo.

"Soo ie.. Hidup tenang disana ya. Aku akan menjaga diarymu dengan baik.."

**TBC**

_annyeong readerdeul~ annyeong yeorobeun~^^author kembali dengan fic kedua author yang gak kalah gaje.. dan couplenya adalah baekyeol.. xoxo^^kenapa baekyeol? author juga gak tau. tapi author ngerasa cocok aja baekyeol jadi couple di main cast ini.  
_

_fic ini terinspirasi dar ftv yang pernah author tonton *ketauan authornya demen nonton ftv XD* jadi mian kalo reader ngerasa familiar dengan jalan cerita di fic author akan berusaha ngebuat jalan ceritanya beda.._

_mian kalo ficnya gaje. OTL_

_last, mind to r n r? :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Kyungsoo Diary

**Author : **Purple Unicorn

**Cast(s) :** Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo as Do Kyungsoo

**Pairing(s) : **ChanBaek, slight!Chansoo, slight!KyuMin

**Rating : **PG-13

**Disclaimer :** semua cast di ff ini milik Tuhan dan SM entertainment ^_^

**Warning** : genderswitch and typo everywhere. mianhae ~_~

**a/n** : fanfic kedua saya di ffn. Im sorry if it's really bad story.

**Song : **Gone (너만 없다) by JIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kyungsoo yah.. saranghamnida.._

_-Chanyeol_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPTER II - Gray Paper**

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Appa dan ummanya sedang bekerja saat ini dan Zitao masih ada di sekolah, membuat suasana hening begitu terasa. Angin musim gugur di luar sedang berhembus kencang, membuat tirai kamar Baekhyun tersibak. Sang yeoja manis menatap keluar jendela, melihat langit yang mulai gelap karena diselimuti awan tebal.

"Bahkan langit pun kehilanganmu, Soo ie. Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.." kata Baekhyun pelan.

Yeoja manis itu tak pernah merasa sesepi ini sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Baekhyun baru saja kehilangan sahabat yang paling disayanginya sehingga keheningan yang dirasakannya sekarang membuatnya sesak.

"Soo ie.. Bogoshippo.." lirih Baekhyun sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat kala angin dari luar semakin berhembus kencang seperti ingin menusuk tulang. Angin kencang diluar membuat sebuah diary yang tergeletak di meja belajar Baekhyun terbuka, kertas-kertas di dalamnya tertiup angin menimbulkan suara mengisi keheningan di kamar dan menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Diary Kyungsoo.."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya saat melihat diary Kyungsoo terbuka. Diary itu memang belum disentuhnya dari tadi sejak pulang dari pemakaman, meskipun rasa penasaran untuk membaca diary itu terus berkecamuk di hatinya. Tapi Baekhyun juga takut takut jika harus membacanya, artinya dia sudah mengorek privasi Kyungsoo lebih jauh.

"Huff.. Eotoke?"

Baekhyun mendekat ke meja belajar dan akhirnya menutup kembali diary Kyungsoo, masih berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membacanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke beberapa pigura foto yang diletakkannya diatas meja belajar, salah satunya adalah pigura berbentuk hello kitty yang didalamnya ada fotonya bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan pose peace dan senyum terkembang di bibir mereka. Yeoja manis itu duduk di kursi dan meraih pigura foto dan tanpa sadar senyumnya juga ikut terkembang kala melihat ekspresi lucu mereka di foto itu.

"Soo ie.. Baru ditinggal sehari aku sudah merindukanmu. Kau jahat sudah meninggalkanku secepat ini" lirih Baekhyun sambil mengelus sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis dalam foto.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang dan membuat diary Kyungsoo terbuka lagi. Mata Baekhyun kembali mengarah ke diary bercover pororo itu. Dia meletakkan kembali pigura fotonya ke posisi semula dan akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk membaca diary tersebut.

"Soo ie.. Bolehkah aku membaca diarymu? Karena sepertinya diary ini memanggilku terus ingin dibaca" kata Baekhyun pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik..

Tak ada yang menjawab dan yeoja manis itu semakin memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ne Baekie~ Kau boleh membacanya~"

Tentu saja itu bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawabnya tapi Baekhyun yang sengaja meniru suara Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sudah penasaran tingkat akut ingin membaca diary digenggamannya sekarang.

"Ah ne. Kamsahamnida Soo ie.."

Ya, walaupun Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membuka diary Kyungsoo, namun tampaknya rasa penasaran yang menang kali ini. Tapi Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk membaca beberapa halaman saja, karena Baekhyun sadar diary adalah privasi, jadi dia tidak boleh membaca semua rahasia yang ada didalamnya.

Baekhyun membuka halaman pertama dan tersenyum melihat tulisan yang sangat rapi dan indah di diary itu. Rupanya Kyungsoo menulis diary ini di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah.

_Entry : First day~ First day~  
_

_Dear Krong~^^_

"Haha.. Krong?" Baekhyun terkekeh karena Kyungsoo menamai diarynya Krong, salah satu tokoh kartun di pororo.

_Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah dan aku sangat gugup. Dan akhirnya di dalam kelas aku hanya bisa duduk diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. T_T Aku kira aku akan duduk sendirian, karena tidak ada satupun yang mau duduk di bangku disebelahku. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang yeoja duduk disebelahku, mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan mengajakku berkenalan. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setelah dia duduk disebelahku, rasa gugupku semakin berkurang karena dia terus mengajakku mengobrol banyak hal. Baekie, ah iya, dia juga memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan Baekie karena Baekhyun ssi terlalu formal baginya.. Hmm.. Dia yeoja yang sangat manis dan lucu. Kau harus menemuinya Krong^^ _

"Ah Soo ie.. Kenapa kau jadi membicarakanku?" Baekhyun terkekeh karena Kyungsoo malah membicarakan tentang dirinya di halaman pertama diary itu.

_Baekie sangat berbeda denganku, dia sepertinya yeoja yang tidak bisa diam.. kkkk.. sampai namja yang duduk tidak jauh dariku.. errr.. aku agak lupa namanya, Chan-yeol? Nee.. Chanyeol. Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas berkali-kali.. kkkk.._

"Oh.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Bahkan di hari pertama kita bertemu saja kau sudah tidak suka padaku.. Dasar Park Chanyeol"

_Mungkin jika tidak ada Baekie, hari pertamaku masuk sekolah tidak akan menjadi menyenangkan seperti ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan menempatkan Baekhyun di list pertama sahabat terbaikku^^ _

Kalimat terakhir di halaman pertama itu membuat senyum teruntai kembali di bibir Baekhyun, "Gomawoyo Soo ie. Kau juga sahabat terbaikku." ujarnya lalu membuka halaman yang lain secara random.

_Entry : Smile Sunshine ^^_

_Dear Krong~^^_

_Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang menyenangkan^^ Aku diterima di paduan suara sekolah Smile Sunshine!^^ Wuaaa~~ Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa lolos audisi, padahal saat audisi kemarin aku tidak yakin akan diterima karena standar sekolah yang sangat tinggi untuk menjadi anggota di paduan suara ini _ Aku sudah tidak sabar bernyanyi bersama anggota paduan suara Smile Sunshine yang lain..^^ Semoga saja dengan kehadiranku, paduan suara SMA Black Pearl akan menjadi yang terbaik di setiap kompetisi yang kami ikuti._

"Smile Sunshine memang tidak pernah terkalahkan kan sejak kehadiranmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga mengingat beberapa kali paduan suara Smile Sunshine memenangkan kompetisi paduan suara antar sekolah, "Tapi... aku tidak yakin Smile Sunshine akan memenangkan kembali kompetisi setelah ini, anggota terbaiknya sudah pergi" senyum Baekhyun memudar. Yeoja itu menghela nafas dan kembali membaca kalimat berikutnya.

_Oh iya Krong.. Heumm.. Apa kau ingat dengan Chanyeol? Ne, namja yang sangat tampan yang terus saja mendekatiku. Namja yang saat tersenyum, seperti indahnya matahari yang terbit di pagi hari.. kkk.. Saat pulang sekolah tadi, dia.. dia.. ah aku sampai malu menulisnya.. ^/^ _

_Eumm.. Dia tiba-tiba saja mengajakku ke gang sempit. Aku sudah hampir berteriak ketakutan karena mengira dia akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadaku, tapi dia malah memelukku dan mengatakan sesuatu. Sampai sekarang aku mengingatnya Krong, dia bilang, "Do Kyungsoo, saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Wuaaaa~~ Tentu saja aku kaget. Bagaimana bisa namja setampan itu bisa jatuh cinta pada yeoja sepertiku?_

"Babo Soo ie.. Tentu saja bisa. Siapa namja yang tidak jatuh cinta pada yeoja perfect sepertimu?"

_Tapi... ^/^ akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Cinta bisa dijalani terlebih dahulu bukan? Dan aku harap dia bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukku.^^_

_Karena hari pertama kami resmi berpacaran juga bersamaan dengan hari pertama aku diterima di paduan suara Smile Sunshime, aku akan memberi Chanyeolie julukan.. Aku akan menjulukinya Smile Sunshine juga.. kkk .. My Smile Sunshine Chanyeolie..Saranghae^^_

"Kau menjuluki Chanyeol dengan smile sunshine? Tapi dia tidak pernah memberi senyuman seperti itu padaku.." Baekhyun terkekeh meskipun yang keluar adalah kekehan pahit. Baekhyun kembali membuka halaman lain secara random, dan salah satu satu halaman menarik perhatiannya. Tulisan di halaman itu tidak terlihat rapi seperti biasanya. Sangat berantakan dan tintanya sedikit memudar karena basah.

_Entry : Sick_

_Dear Krong :'(_

_Aku sedih karena tidak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini. Aku benci sakit. Aku benci tiap jantungku tidak mau berkompromi padaku, dan akhirnya aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini. :'( Kenapa? kenapa aku harus menderita penyakit seperti ini? Umma sudah sangat sedih ditinggal appa.. Dan aku menderita penyakit yang sama. Aku harus bagaimana? :'( Aku tidak ingin membuat umma sedih.. Aku harus bagaimana Krong? :'(_

_Aku juga merindukan Chanyeolie, Baekie, dan Lulu.. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih :'( Apa sebaiknya aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini ke mereka?_

"Aniyo Soo ie.. Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami dari awal." lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi tahu kenapa tulisan di halaman ini berantakan dan tintanya sedikit memudar bekas terkena air. Pasti karena Kyungsoo sedang menangis saat menulis halaman itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya miris, Kyungsoo tidak ingin memberitahu penyakit yang dideritanya hanya karena tidak ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi sedih.

Tulisan Kyungsoo semakin terlihat berantakan di halaman-halaman berikutnya. Tak jarang Baekhyun juga melihat tinta yang memudar. Baekhyun seperti bisa merasakan apa yang dialami Kyungsoo lewat goresan penanya, sahabat tersayangnya itu pasti sangat sedih dan terpukul. Diary adalah satu-satunya tempat Kyungsoo mencurahkan emosinya, wajar jika Kyungsoo seperti itu saat menulis diarynya.

Nafas Baekhyun mendadak tercekat kala melihat judul di salah satu halaman diary Kyungsoo.

"First kiss?" katanya sambil membaca judul itu. Tidak bisa diabaikan lagi, first kiss yang dimaksud pastilah first kiss dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin melewati halaman itu, namun lagi-lagi rasa penasaran yang menang kali ini. Baekhyun membaca halaman itu sambil menggigit bibirnya, mengabaikan denyut sakit di hatinya.

Entry : first 'kiss'

_Dear Krong.. _

_Aku sudah masuk sekolah hari ini. Bertemu Baekhyunie dan Lulu membuatku kembali semangat. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak menanyaiku macam-macam, meskipun mereka terlihat khawatir. _

_Ternyata mereka juga merindukanku :') Mereka bilang kelas sangat sepi tanpa kehadiranku. Aku tidak percaya dan bilang kalau mereka bohong. Tapi mereka bilang tidak. Bahkan Baekie bilang, dia ingin menjadi orang yang baik sepertiku, dan orang baik itu tidak boleh berbohong. _

_Aigoo.. :'( Padahal mereka tidak tau, aku juga sudah berbohong pada mereka. Aku tidak sebaik yang mereka kira. Mianhae Baekie.. Lulu.. Aku harus menyembunyikan penyakitku ini pada kalian__. :'( _

_Dan Chanyeolie.._

_Aku bertengkar hebat dengannya hari ini :'( Dia sudah tau tentang penyakitku. Dia kesal. Dia bilang aku sudah membohonginya. Dia kecewa karena aku tak pernah memberitahukan ini padanya :'( Dan aku hanya bisa menangis saat dia membentakku seperti tadi :'( _

"Huh Chanyeol.. Demi apa, yeojachingumu sedang sakit! Dan kau membentaknya!" kesal Baekhyun.

_Aku hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani memandang wajah kesalnya. Dan dia mengangkat wajahku, seperti ingin memaksaku untuk melihatnya. Dan apa yang kulihat saat itu benar-benar ingin membuatku berteriak. Mata Chanyeolie memerah, seperti menahan tangis. _

_Andwae.. _

_Sesakit itu kah Chanyeolie karena perbuatanku? :'( Aku sudah menjadi yeojachingu yang gagal, Krong.. :'(_

_Aku sempat berpikir, lebih baik jantungku berhenti berdetak saja sekarang daripada mendengar Chanyeolie harus memutuskanku. Tapi... Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi saat Chanyeolie semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan- _

Baekhyun langsung membalik ke halaman berikutnya sebelum sempat membaca halaman itu sampai habis. Merasa bahwa dia sudah mengorek privasi Kyungsoo terlalu jauh. Meskipun jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh lagi kejadian yang dibacanya barusan.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung membuka halaman terakhir Kyungsoo menulis diarynya. Tulisan yang sama berantakannya dengan tulisan semenjak Kyungsoo sakit, bahkan Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa membacanya karena terlalu banyak tinta yang sudah memudar di halaman itu. Kali ini hanya beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis didalamnya. Baekhyun teringat ini adalah hari terakhir dia bertemu Kyungsoo.

_Entry : Mianhae Baekie :'(_

_Dear Krong :'(_

_Jantungku semakin sakit.. Tapi rasanya hatiku yang lebih sakit sekarang. :'( Baekie..Sahabatku tersayang akhirnya tau aku menderita penyakit ini. Umma bilang dia terlihat sangat sedih tadi, bahkan menangis. Mianhae Baekie :'( _

_Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Krong.. Aku sudah membuat banyak orang sedih. Apa lebih baik aku pergi? Agar aku tidak membuat mereka sedih lagi? :'(_

"Aniya Soo ie.. Justru kepergianmu yang membuat kami sedih.. K-kenapa kau harus menyerah? Hiks.." dan air mata kembali menetes di wajah manis Baekhyun, menambah noda air mata di lembar diary Kyungsoo.

"Soo ie.. Bogoshippo.. J-jeongmal bogoshippo.." lirih Baekhyun sambil terisak. Baekhyun sudah hampir menutup diary itu karena tidak ingin membuat diary Kyungsoo semakin basah karena air matanya. Dan sudah tidak berniat untuk membaca halaman yang lain lagi. Namun selembar kertas berwarna abu-abu yang terselip di diary kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ini?"

Lalu Baekhyun membuka halaman itu, dan diatas kertas abu-abu itu tertulis kalimat, "Letter For Baekie"

"S-surat untukku?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mulai membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear My Dear Baekie..^^_

_Kalau kau sedang membaca surat ini, berarti aku bertaruh kau sudah membaca diaryku tadi. Hmm.. Ketahuan.. kkkk :p_

"Aniii.. Aku kan hanya membaca sebagian!" Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo masih sempat-sempatnya menulis kalimat seperti itu.

_Baekie, sahabatku yang manis. Apa sekarang kau sedang kesal padaku? :')_

"Ne.." kata Baekhyun pelan seolah sedang berbicara langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

_Kalau begitu aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Aku memang bukan sahabatmu yang baik. Aku sudah membuatmu sedih. Mianhae Baekie :'(_

_Kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku tidak apa-apa :') Tapi kau harus tau.. Bagiku, kau adalah seorang sahabat yang selalu ada di list paling pertama sahabat terbaikku :') Jeongmal kamsahamnida Baekie :'D_

"Huh.. Iya.. Iya Soo ie.. aku memaafkanmu" kata Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes.

_Oh iya.. Umma bilang padaku.. Kalau kau iri padaku. Kau ingin aku mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menjadi sepertiku? Apa Byun Baekhyun sudah sadar dan ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik? kkkk :p_

"Eung.." Baekhyun mengangguk.

_Baiklah.. Aku akan memberi taumu sesuatu.. Kau tidak perlu menjadi sepertiku untuk membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang baik, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuat orang-orang disekitarmu tersenyum dan bahagia^^ Dan kau tau tidak, dengan melihat orang lain bahagia, maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan juga, bahkan lebih bahagia dari yang lain rasakan^^_

_Hei.. Tapi apa kau sadar.. Aku juga diam-diam iri padamu. Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu. Mungkin kalau kau sudah membaca diaryku kau akan tau kenapa.. _

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap tulisan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi bingung. Kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang bagi Baekhyun hidupnya sudah sempurna itu yang iri padanya? Tapi Baekhyun tersadar kalau dia memang baru membaca diary Kyungsoo sebagian, sehingga dia tidak tau apa yang membuat Kyungsoo iri padanya.

_Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku menitipkan diary ini padamu. Ne, aku memang memintamu untuk menjaga diaryku.. Karena aku yakin di tangan Byun Baekhyun, Krong akan terjaga dengan baik.. kkk.. Tapi.. Maukah kau melakukan satu hal lagi selain menjaga Krong? :')_

_Baekie.. Tolong jaga Chanyeolku, ah aniyo.. Maksudku, Chanyeol kita :') jaga dia dengan baik ne.._

"C-Chanyeol k-kita?"

_Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan pada Chanyeol.. Kau mencintainya bukan? Lucu ya.. Kita mencintai namja yang sama.. Dan entahlah.. Sekarang aku malah merasa bahagia. :')_

"Y-Yah! Soo ie.. Kau gila! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?!" wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah.

_Aku sungguh sangat mencintai Chanyeol, Baekie.._

_Seandainya takdir bisa diubah, maka aku akan memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengannya saja, jika tau akhirnya akan seperti ini :'(_

_Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan aku harus meninggalkannya.._

_Aku berpikir bagaimana nantinya dia tanpa aku.. Aku takut dia begitu terpukul karena aku sudah meninggalkannya seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit :'(_

"Kau benar.. Dia begitu kehilanganmu.." kata Baekhyun, mengingat kembali saat di pemakaman tadi, Chanyeol terlihat begitu kehilangan dan patah hati.

_Dan disinilah, saat kau harus mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.. :') Karena aku yakin di tangan Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol kita juga akan terjaga dengan baik :')_

_Aku yakin kau bisa mencintai Chanyeol, sama seperti aku mencintainya.. Bahkan sepertinya kau bisa lebih mencintainya daripada aku.. kkkk.. :'D_

"Itu tidak mungkin.." Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengenggam surat dari Kyungsoo semakin erat.

_Mungkin dia namja yang sangat dingin pada orang lain, tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa mencairkan es di hatinya itu. _

_Karena kau adalah Byun Baekhyun. _

_Yeoja yang sangat cantik, lucu, manis dan baik hati, yang bisa menarik hati namja manapun hanya dengan bernyanyi satu bait lagu.. kkkk.._

"Huh.. Itu kan kau Soo ie.. Bukan aku.."

_Ugh.. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis lebih banyak lagi, tapi jantungku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku :'( _

_Mianhae Baekie.. Aku akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu.._

_Titipkan salamku pada Lulu dan oppa-oppa genit penjual bubble itu yaa.. kkk.._

_Baekhyunie annyeong~_

_Saranghae^^_

_p.s : sisa lembaran kertas di diary ini masih banyak. kau boleh menulis di diary ini kalau mau^^ _

_p.p.s : semua kesukaan Chanyeol ada di diary ini.. Kau tau kan maksudnya apa? ;)_

_p.p.p.s : Park Chanyeol _ Byun Baekhyun forever, Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol forever :'D

Baekhyun terkekeh pahit melihat kalimat terakhir di surat itu "Park Chanyeol cinta Byun Baekhyun selamanya? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat menulis surat ini, Soo ie? Kau sedang tidak mabuk kan?!" ujar Baekhyun dengan emosi berkecamuk di hatinya. Hanya karena satu lembar surat yang sepertinya ingin mengubah kehidupannya 360 derajat.

Hening..

"Yah Do Kyungsoo! Jawab aku!"

Dan lagi-lagi hening. Tidak ada yang merespon.

"Kalau untuk menjaga diarymu aku bisa. Tapi untuk menjaga Chanyeol.. Aisshh.. Jinjja.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya di meja. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku bisa menjaga Chanyeol? Aku bingung Soo ie.."

Baekhyun memang pernah memiliki perasaan spesial pada Chanyeol.

Catat.. Per-nah.

Tapi itu jauh sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi yeojachingu Chanyeol. Dan sampai sekarang, Baekhyun sudah mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cinta itu dalam hatinya.

Park Chanyeol adalah milik Do Kyungsoo seorang.

Seorang sahabat yang baik tidak boleh mencintai namjachingu sahabatnya sendiri.

Itu adalah dua baris kalimat yang sudah tergores dalam dengan tinta merah di hati Baekhyun.

Dan takdir seperti ingin bermain dengannya saat ini. Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menggantikan posisinya untuk mencintai Chanyeol.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali meraih salah satu pigura foto di meja belajarnya. Masih foto bertiga, dan ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo disana, namun dengan orang ketiga yang berbeda. Seorang namja tinggi dengan senyuman cool ada di tengah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di foto itu. Tangannya merangkul pundak Kyungsoo protektif, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan disisi lain sang namja ada Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum disana, dengan dua tangan membentuk peace, namun ada sedikit jarak antara sang namja dengan dirinya. Jarak yang bisa membuat foto itu terlihat lebih baik jika hanya Kyungsoo dan namja itu saja yang ada difoto itu. Bahkan jika bagian Baekhyun dicrop pun, foto itu malah akan terlihat semakin baik.

Park Chanyeol, seseorang yak tak akan pernah bisa diraihnya, seseorang yang tak akan pernah bisa didekatinya, adalah sang namja ditengah foto.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit mengingat kenyataan itu. Ia kembali mengelus lembut sosok Kyungsoo dalam foto dengan ibu jarinya. Melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo di foto membuatnya terkenang kembali kenangan-kenangan indah bersama sahabatnya. Kyungsoo yang selalu membantunya dalam kesulitan, Kyungsoo yang rela menginap di rumahnya karena membantunya mengerjakan tugas yang belum selesai dan harus dikumpul keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo yang dengan sabar menjelaskan ulang seluruh materi pelajaran karena Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang seonsaengnimnya jelaskan didepan hari itu, Kyungsoo yang dengan tulus mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya dan membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, Kyungsoo yang berniat membelikannya alarm super nyaring hanya karena tidak ingin melihatnya terlambat lagi, dan masih banyak kebaikan-kebaikan Kyungsoo yang belum bisa Baekhyun balas karena Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

Baekhyun baru sadar kalau dia sudah merepotkan Kyungsoo sepanjang hidupnya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah meminta balasan apapun. Dan saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya memiliki dua permintaan sederhana, menjaga diary dan menjaga Chanyeol.

Sang yeoja manis pun diliputi kebimbangan sekarang. Memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo, tapi dengan resiko harus sakit hati jika Chanyeol menolaknya -dan Baekhyun yakin hal itu pasti terjadi-, atau tidak memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo, dan Byun Baekhyun akan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya, dan mencari namja lain untuk menjadi namjachingunya.

Di tengah kebimbangannya itu, Baekhyun baru sadar jika ibu jari yang digunakan untuk mengelus sosok Kyungsoo tadi sudah bergeser ke sosok Chanyeol.

Ekspresi terluka seorang Park Chanyeol saat di pemakaman tadi kembali melintas di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

_'Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuat orang-orang disekitarmu tersenyum dan bahagia..'_

_'Dan disinilah saat kau harus mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.'_

_'Kau pasti bisa, Baekhyunie. Asal kau mau berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik_'

"Baiklah Soo ie.. Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya.."

~ლ~

Seorang namja sedang bermain basket di lapangan rumahnya seorang diri. Meskipun sudah memasukkan bola basket kedalam keranjang berkali-kali dan keringat sudah bercucuran membasahi wajahnya dan seluruh kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya, namun namja itu seperti tidak memiliki rasa lelah. Ia terus dan terus saja mendribble dan melemparkan bola basketnya ke dalam keranjang berulang kali.

Awan tebal semakin bergulung diatas sana, angin semakin berhembus kencang, dan guntur mulai bersahutan. Namun lagi-lagi hal itu tidak bisa menarik perhatian sang namja dan ia terus saja bermain.

Tapi manusia juga memiliki batas rasa lelah sekuat apapun fisiknya, hingga akhirnya namja itu terbaring kelelahan di lapangan. Bola basketnya yang masih memantul terabaikan dan menimbulkan suara pantulan yang cukup keras sebelum akhirnya suara pantulan itu semakin pelan dan akhirnya terhenti.

Kini yang terdengar hanya suara nafas sang namja yang berderu.

Mata bulat sang namja mengarah ke awan tebal diatasnya. Dan..

Tes.. Tes..

Tetes demi tetes air hujan yang mulai turun membasahi wajah tampan sang namja.

Namja itu tidak menghapusnya dan membiarkan air itu membasahi wajahnya.

Tes.. Tes..

Wajah sang namja semakin basah terkena tetesan air. Disaat yang sama, ada tetesan lain juga yang membasahi wajahnya. Dan itu adalah tetesan air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tes.. Tes..

Hujan turun semakin deras dan akhirnya seluruh tubuh sang namja juga ikut basah karena terguyur hujan.

Sang namja tetap berbaring di lapangan meskipun hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Entahlah.. Namja itu merasa lebih baik mati. Untuk apa hidup jika satu-satunya alasannya untuk hidup sudah pergi.

"Kyungsoo yah! Wae?!" teriaknya ditengah hujan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" teriaknya lagi dan kali ini bersamaan dengan guntur yang menggelegar di langit.

"Waeyo.." suara sang namja terdengar parau karena tidak sanggup untuk berteriak lagi.

"Kyungsoo yah.. saranghamnida.." dan suara sang namja terdengar semakin lirih.

Do Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

Do Kyungsoo, sudah pergi dengan membawa hatinya, karena sang namja sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya hanya untuk Do kyungsoo seorang.

Dan sekarang saat Do Kyungsoo pergi, sang namja sudah tidak memiliki hatinya lagi.

Hati untuk merasakan cinta.

Dan hari itu, dibawah guyuran hujan, sang namja, Park Chanyeol, bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi.

**TBC**

annyeong~ author geje is back ^^ *kisseu reader satu2 pake bibir koko lay*

author mo balas review satu2 dulu nihh.. langsung ne :D

- zoldyk : aww.. thankseu^^

- Jessica807 : kkk.. gomawo^^ nee.. ini emang cerita yang author comot dari ftv :D ini chapter lanjutannya chingu. moga suka yahh^^

- BaekYeolShip : gomawo chingu^^ isi diary kyungsoo sebagian udah direveal di chapie ini nih.. :) dan bakal di reveal banyak di chapie2 selanjtnya.. ditunggu nee^^

- Kang Hyun Yoo : huee.. mianhae.. soo eomma harus pergi T_T *mewek bareng kkamjong* #pletak! ehehee.. kira2 siapa menurut chingu penjual bubble teanya? :3

chanbaek jadian? ditunggu aja nanti :p gomawo reviewnya^^

- awlia : iyaa.. authornya demen banget ftv nihh.. xoxo XD gomawo reviewnya^^ ini chapie lanjutannya moga suka nee^^

- indaahcqupp: wuahhh.. author senyum2 sendiri nih baca review chingu.. ehehee.. gomawoo pujiannya.. author jadi malu.. *sembunyi dibelakang chan2*

author juga lupa nih ftv yang mana.. *eh?* tapi kayaknya ftv yang chingu bilang dehh.. xoxo.. oia, untuk request2nya chingu akan berusaha author kabulkan(?) eheheee.. ditunggu aja nee^^

- uwiechan92 : ah nee^^ gomawo untuk sarannya chingu.. author akan berusaha bikin fic ini gak ngebosenin.. xoxo.. ditunggu saran yang lain chingu, author masih harus banyak belajar nihh T_T ini chapie lanjutannya chingu^^ moga sukaaaa :D *dugeun.. dugeun.. dugeun..*

- Deer Panda : wahh jinjja? udah lama banget nee berarti.. wkwk.. #authorsotoy . gomawo chingu^^ n ini chapie lanjutannya^^ moga suka nee ;)

- Hanamizuki : huhuuu.. jangan nangis chingu.. *sodorin tissue* chap ini udah gak sedih lagi kok.. hehee.. gomawo reviewnya chingu^^

bonggogi: wuaahh.. mianhae.. ini author sodorin bantalnya xiumin deh biar bisa digigitin ama chingu.. gomawo reviewnya^^ ini chapie lanjutannya chingu.. moga suka nee^^

sekali lagi jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah review fic ini^^

mian kalo chapie ini malah makin gaje n ancur ;_;

author masih butuh saran dan kritik readerdeul untuk ngelanjutin fic ini :_:

yaudah, author mo pamit dulu mo nonton ftv bareng koko lay.. XD

jaljayo.. saranghaeyo^^

**mind to r n r? :3**


End file.
